Raise Your Head and Snap! Reap and Growl
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: ...takes place after the Anime Only Shuuske Amagai Arc .


Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach nor do I own quotes said by Bonnie Tyler and Bruce "The Boss" Springsteen.**

A/N=** I slightly altered the ending of this arc. Assume Hinamori has recovered from the Aizen ordeal. There are some minor lol's in the second part of this chapter; you'll catch them right away. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I had a lot of fun with you guys."

"Well, take care now."

Kira already lost one captain; he couldn't bear to lose another one. Just as Captain Amagai said his last words, Kira mustered the strength to lunge himself at him, only to be held back by Renji. He quickly pushed him away. Currently in a distraught state, Kira unsheathed his zanpaktou.

"RAISE YOUR HEAD, WABISU- - -," Yoriuchi came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, thus preventing him from releasing Wabisuke's shikai. At this point,, the flames had already consumed Amagai.

"CAPTAIN AMAGAI !!!"

"Kira, stop it," she told him, just as she tried telling Amagai before he struck the Captain Commander. Captain Kyoraku then appears besides Kira.

"What Amagai did wasn't right; however, taking responsibility for his actions and apologizing to you Izuru face-to-face was honorable."

Kira was still unstable emotionally.

"My captain is gone. This isn't fair. It is all heartache, nothing but heartache. It hits you when it's too late and it hits you when you're down. I've lost two captains already. Now, those memories came back to haunt me. They haunt me like a curse. I'm not sure if I can deal with this."

Captain Kyoraku sympathized with him.

"Listen Izuru, I understand how it feels to…" he was cut off by the spike in Kira's reiatsu.

"No, you don't know; NONE of you know. You haven't lost two captains in a short time period. Your squad doesn't look down on you like mine does. You cannot say you know what I'm going through with a straight face." Kira's veins were clearly visible.

"Captain Kyoraku!"

Kira had his palms up. He stepped back a few feet from Captain Kyoraku. Using the last of his strength, he busted out some kidou:

"Hadou #31: Shot of Red Fire!"

The red blast headed straight for Kyoraku, but he merely swatted the blast to the side. His expression remained unchanged.

"That ex-ryoka guy with the arm power has an attack similar to Hadou 31. Anyways Izuru, that's enough."

"Why - - -?" Kira falls and collapses.

* * *

"Vice-Captain Kira, wake up!" Kira heard a voice calling to him. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in the 4th Division's medical center looking at their Division's 7th seat, Hanatarou Yamada.

"How long has it been?"

"Well, you were admitted yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, I see." It was early in the morning.

"Well Hanatarou, I feel fine, so I'm going to just get my things an - - - "

"You are to stay here Vice-Captain Izuru." The 4th Divison's Captain, Unohana Retsu, stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"Please rest a while longer; you will be discharged in a few hours. I'm glad that you are recovering; however, you are under my care. I'm responsible for your life… **please don't forget that. **"She had that "look" on her face.

"Yes Captain Unohana. In fact, I'm tired again; zzzzz" Kira fell "asleep."

"Interesting, I didn't know that my words made people sleepy…" Unohana starts walking away.

Hanatarou chimed, "No, you just scare the hell out of people." Unohana turns around and looks at him.

"Zomg, I'm suddenly tired. Yawn. Zzzzz."

* * *

Kira was indeed discharged a few hours later. After being discharged, he went to get some lunch and after that, he went for a long walk. First, he visited the site where Captain Gin headed out to Hueco Mundo.

"Captain Ichimaru, how could you do this to me?"

Next, he stopped to chat with friends in each division. Since he didn't feel like doing any paper work, this is how he felt would best pass the time. He followed that roaming with a walk to the seldom-used stadium where he fought Kifune. He walked into the building, looked around at the carnage that happened, and shook his head. As he walked from the building, he noticed a piece of the Bakkotou that Kifune used from his zanpaktou. Kira felt as though he could have done something. Just as he was heading back to his division's HQ, he noticed a familiar person sitting down in the stands in front of him.

"Kira, hello."

"Hina…mori…?"

* * *

A/N= **Sorry for taking a long time to post the chapter. I hope you liked it. Give a review if you want to. I'll update soon.**


End file.
